Lost Souls
by Froggie Lover
Summary: When a Ranger is heartbroken, for the second time, who does he turn to? The answer might surprise you. Heehee... an original idea if there ever was one! *grins*
1. Chapter One

Lost Souls  
by Froggie Lover

Chapter One

Tommy Oliver stood up from his seat on the couch in the living room of his apartment as the phone rang. He went to the kitchen and answered it on the second ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey!" a female voice with a thick Australian accent replied.

The former Red Turbo Ranger recognized the voice immediately. It belonged to his girlfriend Kat Hillard. "Hey! Kat, what's going on?"

Tommy heard Kat take a deep breath. "Tommy, there's something I have to tell you."

He had a sinking feeling that, whatever she was about to say, wasn't good news. "Kat, don't tell me on the phone. Meet me at The Angel's Café in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"All right."

Tommy quickly hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to his white Jeep. _Man… Why do I have a bad feeling this isn't going to turn out good?_

~*~*~*~

Exactly fourteen minutes later, Tommy pulled into a parking space in front of The Angel's Café. The eatery was the new hangout for the former Power Rangers. Ernie had founded it when he came back from South America, where he had helped out with some construction work.

Tommy quickly found a table outside and looked around for Kat. Not a second later, he saw a white sports car pull into the parking lot. He smiled to himself. The car reminded him of Kat's Turbo Zord, Wind Chaser. Tommy saw a tall blonde get out of the car and look around.

"Kat!" Tommy called. He saw Kat look his way, and a small smile crossed her face. She walked over to Tommy and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey Tommy," Kat said. There was no happy tone in her voice, only a darkness which Tommy had never before heard.

"Hey. So, what's the news?" Tommy asked.

Suddenly, lightning struck not too far from where the two nineteen year-olds sat and a thunderclap boomed. As the wind picked up, Tommy shivered a bit. He regretted not bringing his jacket.

Kat seemed to be unfazed by the change in the weather. "Tommy, lately I've felt that things have changed between us."

"Change?" Tommy asked. He looked utterly confused. He didn't understand. How had things changed between them? "What? When?"

Kat shook her head. "I don't know when, but things have changed. So, I went to talk to Jason about it. I thought that maybe he would know what was happening."

At that moment, Tommy knew why Kat had called him. It was happening again. He tried to hide the tears that were forming in his brown eyes and slowly nodded.

Then, the lightning struck again. The boom of a thunderclap quickly followed it. The clouds were as dark as Tommy's mood. Seconds later, the storm really began.

"Tommy," Kat began. "I… am in love with Jason, and he's in love with me. Actually, we're a couple now, and--"

"How could you do this, Kat? And with Jason, my best friend? I mean, you were there when Kim broke up with me with that stupid Dear John letter, and now you go and do this?"

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Kat said quickly and got up from her seat. She ran to her car and hastily got inside. This left Tommy sitting at the table alone, cold, and heartbroken.


	2. Chapter Two

Lost Souls  
by Froggie Lover

Chapter Two

Tanya Sloan looked out the window of her Los Angeles apartment. It was a cloudy day, but the sun managed to peek through the clouds every now and then. The former Yellow Zeo and Turbo Power Ranger smiled and made her way into the smallish kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat down on the counter. Glancing around the kitchen, she spotted a section of the newspaper sitting on the far side of the counter she herself was sitting on.

"Ah, the classifieds," she laughed. She picked up the paper and started skimming through the ads. Unfortunately, Tanya found nothing that fit what she was looking for.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Tanya picked it up as she continued to read through the classifieds. "Hello?"

"Tanya, hi," the caller answered.

"Kat! What's up?" Tanya smiled despite her glum mood about the ads.

Kat Hillard, the caller, sighed. "I broke up with Tommy. I just couldn't keep Jason and I a secret any longer."

"Oh my gosh, girl… How did he take it?" Tanya bit her lip.

"Not well, I'm afraid," Kat replied.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. Have you talked to Jason?" Tanya asked.

"I went to his house after I left The Angel's Café. He said that it had to happen, and there was no better time than now," Kat said.

"Yeah," Tanya said quietly.

"Well, I've got to go," Kat said. "I'll talk to you later, Tanya."

There was a click and then a dial tone. Tanya sighed and hung up the phone. She felt totally mixed up inside. On one hand, she supported Kat in her decision of breaking up with Tommy. On the other, she had sympathy for their former leader. Tanya had had her heart broken more than once, so she knew what it was like to be the dumped one in a relationship.

Tanya thought back to the failed relationships of her past. First, there was Shawn. He had been the good-looking, popular type. He had shown an interest in Tanya, but it wasn't her personality he had been looking at. Instead, Shawn had with her because she was smart. So, needless to say, that one had ended badly.

Next, there was Adam. He had been there for her after the whole thing with Shawn had ended. But, it seems that they wouldn't last that long. After the Rangers graduated from high school and passed on their Turbo Powers, Tanya and Adam fell apart. So, Tanya moved to Los Angeles in hope of getting away from the heartbreak and bad memories that Angel Grove had brought to her. And it was working too.

~*~*~*~

The room was cold and quiet. Even with the white blankets covering him, Tommy still felt as cold as ice. His body hadn't moved at all since he had left the Angel's Café a few hours before and came home. He felt nothing at all, not even the pain of heartache that Kat had caused.

The former Green Ranger's mind was in a state of consciousness that no thought could enter. His mind was a blank as his expression as he lay there in the dark, empty room on that cold, stormy day in Angel Grove.

A loud boom of thunder brought Tommy out of his funk. He looked around the room slowly. His mind still wasn't registering any thoughts. Then, after another loud boom of thunder, he started to remember the events at the Angel's Café and all of the pain he had felt because of those events. But, no matter how great the pain was Tommy still felt an even greater amount of angst. The same question floated through his mind, and it was this unanswerable question that brought him the angst.

__

Why had this happened? Tommy couldn't understand why Kat had broken up with him. Okay, maybe he did have a slight clue, but that was beside the point. Kat had dumped not even two years after his first real girlfriend, Kim Hart, had broken up with him. It seemed that he had been living in Heartbreak Hotel ever since he got to Angel Grove.

This conclusion led Tommy to a decision. _I have to get out of here. That's the only way to stop this cycle. Rocky's opening a dojo out in a LA; I can work there and maybe room with him for awhile… Yeah, that's exactly what I have to do._

Tommy grabbed enough clothes to last him a week from his closet and threw them into an overnight bag. He called Rocky and quickly made arrangements, then headed out to the White Jeep sitting in the parking lot. The sun peered through the clouds as he revved up the engine. Yep. It was true. Tommy Oliver was going to Los Angeles and leaving Angel Grove behind for good.


End file.
